Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick and Beyond
by anoymous
Summary: i suck at summeries so you'll have to forgive me. but basically this story is my version of PB CoR and beyond, hence the title. The story is better than it sounds...please read.
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond

**Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome characters in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick. The character that I own is Kallen and a few others along the way.**

**A/N: ok people this is my first Riddick fanfic. PLEASE be kind. I will try to get the spelling right and enough details but I am imperfect and of course no ones perfect. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't right flames just 'cause you can. Thanks! And all of you who love the story read and review:P**

**Chapter 1:**

"Jack? Jack! Wake up! We have to go. Now!" I said in a rushed whisper.

"Wha?" Jack moaned sleepily.

"Shhhh! Keep it down. We have to get on that ship and we can't get caught now!"

"Ok," Jack's eyes opened and I hauled her to her feet. She was dressed as a boy because of her disguise.

If we were caught at least the men wouldn't try to do anything to her. She was only 12 but men are pigs so…if you get my meaning. Some may wonder why I'm not in disguise, if men go for 12 year old girls why not a 17 year old teenager? Well let's just say I can usually take care of myself.

"What ship are we going on again?" Jack asked her voice still filled from sleepy grogginess.

"The _**Hunter Gratzer**_. Hurry up we have to get aboard quickly!!" I said hurriedly.

Jack and I grabbed our things. We were in the loading docks, hidden behind some crates. We crouched in the darkness. I could pick out the ship. It was ordinary looking but it had a guard in the front of the ship. I had to get Jack on board. She was a run away and would be noticed fortunately I had a pass to get on that ship, "now to distract the guard," I thought to myself.

"How are you going to sneak me onto that ship, Kal?" Jack asked in a hushed whisper.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."

"Ok we'll try it!"

The whir of the loading docks was enough to cover our talking. So I quickly reviewed my plan with Jack. She silently agreed to it and as I slipped out of our hiding place she slipped deeper within the darkness.

As I quietly walked over to the guard two men walked over to the guard first. I realized the one of the men was handcuffed. My eyebrow shot up. This could be an interesting ride. I silently walked in close enough range so that I could hear the conversation.

"…names, William Johns and this is Richard Riddick. I am transporting this prisoner to…"

My eyes scanned the boxes. I looked to where I thought Jack was and motioned for her to get on board. This was the distraction we needed. The guard would be caught up with reviewing this guy's paper. When I turned around I caught the man whom I assumed was the prisoner staring at me. Had he caught me signaling Jack? I hope not. But he probably wasn't likely to tell anyways. The man, what was his name ah yes Riddick, I had heard of him, was continuing to stare. I flipped him the bird just as he and the other guy strode on board.

I walked up to the guard and handed him my papers. The guard stared for a minute at them and waved me on. I had a pro forging friend. They always came in handy at times. My alias was Carrie Johnson, rare enough not to make anyone suspicious, but common enough not to make anyone remember it. I walked on board I was greeted by the guy I assumed was the captain. He told me which cryo tank to take. I looked for Jack I saw a lid to a box shut quickly. It was not recommend flying without being in cryo sleep but you could do it. We had both flown before like that it just made you a little woozy afterwards.

I stepped into the cryo tank and I fell into blackness.

Riddick silently watched the girl. She was young couldn't have been more then 16 or 17. She was pretty. Black hair with one blue streak was pulled in to a tight ponytail. A black tank top and black baggy cargos accented her figure. She was turned slightly and motioning to some boxes. He saw a small figure crouched there in the darkness, almost non-visible. The figure moved slightly and he lost sight of it. He assumed it had sneaked onto the ship he wasn't completely worried about it. He turned back toward the girl. She was staring right at him. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were stunning to say the least. They were a dark blue but they seemed to mirror he emotions. She looked at him accusingly. He smirked at her. She didn't seem to notice. Just then Johns, what a creep, pulled him onto the ship. Just as he was about to enter the ship the girl flipped him the bird. He laughed inwardly, "She's got guts," he thought to himself. That's when Johns shoved him in a cryo tank.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond

**Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome characters in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick. The character that I own is Kallen and a few others along the way.**

**A/N: ok people this is my first Riddick fanfic. PLEASE be kind. I will try to get the spelling right and enough details but I am imperfect and of course no ones perfect. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't right flames just 'cause you can. Thanks! And all of you who love the story read and review:P**

**A/N:Continued Thanks for the reviews guys. :P your all GREAT lol**

**Cya 'round!!**

**Chapter 2:**

Riddick POV

Riddick was tied securely in his cryo tank. He could feel every one but there was a reason for that. Everything shuts down when you're in cryo sleep well all except your primitive side. That explains why he was awake. He felt around seeing who all was on board.

"An Iman. Some hoodoo holy man," he thought to himself, "probably heading for New Mecca with his converts."

"A woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather probably some prospector. Ahhh and this is my problem, the blue eyed devil…Johns. He's taking me back to the slam, or well at least trying to. Long way between stops, a long way."

"I smell the girl too. She smells really good. Young, that's good too. She's probably a run away. She would've had some hard times by the looks of it or well by the looks of her, if you get my drift. But then again it looks like she can probably handle herself. I hear rattling coming from her cryo tank maybe she stays awake too."

Kallen's POV 

It always disturbed me when I was flying. I could never understand why I was always awake. It always made for a long boring trip nothing to do, strapped in like a caged animal. I starred around. It was dark and hard to make out the people. I spotted the prisoner. He was under tight guard. Even had a bit in his mouth. I hated to see that. Even if he was an axe murderer or whatever, no human disserved to be treated like an…, an animal. No I'm not some humanitarian but I just can't stand to see someone or something mistreated. Maybe that's why I got tied up with Jack who knows.

Jack. She's a good kid. She's been hit one too many times though. I treat her like a sister, heck, we are sisters well not by blood but deep down…I would protect her with my life if I had to. I met up with her about four years ago. Saw a guy trying to muss her up a bit. Lets just say things like that's DON'T go over well with me. Anyways suffice to say he won't be messing with any other little girls anytime soon.

I felt the ship move, slightly. "Probably just some turbulence," I thought to myself. I felt the ship move again. Hard to the right. My shoulder thudded into the side of the tank. I was probably going to have a bruise there. That sucks! Well that can't be turbulence, probably just hit an asteroid, I hope.

The ship began to shudder violently. "Something's wrong," I said to myself. That's when I felt the ship move drastically and I saw the red lights flashing. My head pounded against the side of the cryo tank. I saw stars appear. I reached unseeingly toward my release handle. I gripped it but my hands didn't seem to be working. "That knock on the head must've put me out of it more than I expected," I thought.

I felt the ship hit ground, or what I though might be ground. We skidded.I reached for the release with my other hand and tugged. I felt the door open. I heard the screech of metal against metal and I fell forward and everything went black.

Riddick POV

Riddick felt the ship crashing. This was the chance he was looking for. That was of course if he survived. He felt the final crash as he broke through the glass. As he landed on the floor he felt something fall onto him. He couldn't see but he could feel that it was the girl from the loading docks. He rolled her off of himself and lifted himself up to an almost standing point.

Riddick heard a noise. He looked up not that he could see anything but he could figure out it was probably Johns getting out of his cryo tank. Riddick went to the only place he could go. Up!

Kallen's POV

I woke up to a fight. Or well if it was a fight I'd say it was very unfair because Johns had the gun and Riddick had his hands tied behind his back. I might've started to laugh if the two didn't look so dangerous at the moment.

Johns won and tied Riddick roughly to a beam. That's when he saw me. He looked back at Riddick and then to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Johns questioned me.

I looked at him confused for a second, "Ummm…no?"

"Good," Johns said looking satisfied, "Come on. We'd better see if there are any other survivors.

"Uhhh…ok," I said still a little confused. That's when I remembered the crash.

"Jack," I whispered.

"Did you say something?" said Johns from a few feet in front of me.

"No," I said a little too quickly, cursing myself for being so careless. Then I realized that it didn't matter, they were going to have to discover her anyways.

As we went to the front of the ship a few survivors we venturing out of their cryo tanks dazed and confused. As we were passing one of the cryo lockers Jack came tumbling out.

"Ah…I guess something went wrong eh?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Who are you?" Johns demanded.

"Uh, the name's Jack."

"Stowaway," muttered Johns, "does anyone know where the captain is, or any of the crew for that matter?"

"Over here," said a faint voice.

The group of us groped our way through the rubble of the ship. When we approached the area where we heard the voice I saw a woman kneeling before the body of a man. The man had a piece of metal or something protruding from his chest. I cringed. As the woman went to touch him, he began screaming. Something about not touching that switch. I wondered what that meant.

Mumbling of words came about not touching the wound or the piece of metal and about how to pull it out. The woman looked around helplessly. Then her eyes became blank.

"Out," she said faintly, "OUT! ALL OF YOU."

I turned to leave. I saw Jack linger.

"Jack! Come on!"

Jack turned to me and pouted, "But I wanted to see what she was going to do."

"Jack," I hissed, "Give the woman some peace. So she can say goodbye to her friend." I ended more softly. Jack looked heart broken. More for the friendship or the goriness I don't know.

As we left the room and headed for an opening I suddenly felt very hot. We left the ship and went to the roof and I suddenly realized why. The planet that we had landed on had two suns.

"Great," I thought sarcastically, "just what I needed for working on my tan."


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond

**Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome characters in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick. The character that I own is Kallen and a few others along the way.**

**A/N: ok people this is my first Riddick fanfic. PLEASE be kind. I will try to get the spelling right and enough details but I am imperfect and of course no ones perfect. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't right flames just 'cause you can. Thanks! And all of you who love the story read and review:P**

**A/N:Continued Thanks for the reviews guys. :P your all GREAT lol**

**BTW: if my spelling's a little off when my character Kallen is talking it's sort of because she doesn't speak proper English. No one does anyways though I do apologize for any other grammar mistakes :P**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kallen's POV**

Three stinking sun's. Great what else could happen, as I left the rest of the crew on top of the ship as I went back to see if I could salvage anything from my possessions. I was walking quietly but I saw something. I walked over as silently as possible. I realized it was that prisoner, Riddick.

I felt my breathing begin to quicken inwardly I reminded myself he was tied up. I rolled my eyes why should I be scared of him anyways if he wanted to harm me he coulda' done that a long way back. I stepped a little closer. I could see him eyeing the welding torch. He's going to escape. If I was a better human maybe I woulda' run for that Johns guy but he creeped me out so I sat very still and waited, breath catching in the back of my throat.

That's when I heard the sickening pop. I realized he'd popped his shoulders out of place to get free. Wow, I thought, he really wants out of here. But then again I would have to agree with him. I wouldn't want a horse bit sticking out of my mouth for the rest of my life.

As he grabbed the torch he stopped suddenly and looked around. I crouched farther into my corner. If he noticed me I hope he wouldn't come for me. He came at me with a blinding fury that I didn't even seem to notice him. I gasped.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" he growled at me barely audible.

"Uhhh…," I was at a loss of words.

"Well?"

"I was-I was…," slightly shaken from being caught off guard, something that rarely happened.

He rolled his eyes at me and then sincerely looked at me at least I think he looked at me (behind his glasses that he'd retrieved it was hard to tell) before we both heard the slight bump of something farther away and with that he took off.

It was Johns, "Where's he! Where's Riddick." He ranted and raved. I knew I had to get out of there before he caught me unfortunately as I was trying to move my foot hit a rod and Johns turned around aiming his gun straight at my face ready to fire. I stood up.

"Mind pointing that thing some other direction?"

He looked at me slightly confused for a second and then his face turned angry again, "Why didn't you come and tell me he escaped? He'll probably kill us all when we're sleeping!"

"Uh…"

"Oh never mind! I better go tell everyone else now that their butts will probably be dead in the morning."

I rolled my eyes as he left, so melodramatic!

I sauntered off to find Jack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Riddick's POV**

When I caught her off guard watching me it almost made me laugh. I was starting to wonder how old she was. I watched as they started to make preparations. I saw a group of them head off with the girl and a couple of others head off toward the ship I guess seeing if the could salvage anything.

I followed the other group.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kallen's POV

As I went back up a group of the survivors were gathering a group to go search for water. There were a few I recognized but I quickly picked out Jack and walked quickly to her side. That's when the captain girl walked up to me.

"We could use another person to help search for water. You wanna come?"

"Sure…," I said hesitantly. I didn't really want to leave Jack alone.

"Alright then let's introduce ourselves and then get on the move. I am Carolyn Fry."

"The names Carrie…" I drifted off I wasn't sure it was worth still using my alias, "the name's Kallen."

Fry looked at me questioning.

"What? So I got into trouble with the law I while back. It helps having an alias when traveling."

"So it's just Kallen then? No last name."

"Nope."

"Ok then lets go. By the way that killer got loose. You might need a weapon of some sort."

"This good enough?" I flipped up my boot and produced a shiv.

"Great another cut happy murderer," mumbled Johns just loud enough to hear.

"Who say's I murder people?"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on we're wasting time."

"Loser," I mumbled.

We walked silently for the most part anyways the holy man, Iman, and his converts constantly sung. I wanted to tell then to shut it but I guess every one is entitled to their own beliefs. I felt watched, I was sure it was Riddick but we never saw him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: sorry about the short chapter…writers block lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome characters in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick. Nor do I own some of the quotes from the movie etc. other then that The character that I own is Kallen and a few others along the way.**

**A/N: ok people this is my first Riddick fanfic. PLEASE be kind. I will try to get the spelling right and enough details but I am imperfect and of course no ones perfect. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't right flames just 'cause you can. Thanks! And all of you who love the story read and review:P**

**A/N:[Continued] Thanks for the reviews guys. :P your all GREAT lol…sorry about the wait**

**Chapter 4:**

**Kallen's POV**

We went around looking for survivors. I didn't think there would be any. The Aussie, I think his name was Zeke, was burying the dead. I followed Fry and we walked around looking for water. Jack was left behind and I wasn't too thrilled about it, I might start missing my shadow. I knew Riddick was following us. Johns was up ahead going all paranoid trying to find him. I snickered. I was surprised that he caught Riddick in the first place. I saw that captain girl and Johns walk away from the group. I shuddered I hope I will never be alone with him. I'd probably be safer with Riddick armed to the teeth then with him.

We wandered around a bit but we couldn't find anything then one of the little boys came running saying something in his language. We followed him hoping that maybe he'd stumbled upon water because it was getting really hot down here and harder to breath. As I reached the top of the hill and glanced over my breath left me. Skeletons the size of the ancient earth elephants lay bleached and forgotten like a mass grave yard. I shivered in the hot sun. What were they? I wondered and slipped down the hill slowly. I walked a little ways away from the group and then I saw him. He was sneaking up behind Fry and Johns. I was debating on letting them know that they were about to be ghosted by the axe murderer when they got up and left. Johns had left a bottle. Maybe he's smarter than he looks, then in something of a mad dash Riddick grabbed the bottle drank its contents filled it with sand and replaced it exactly as it had been left. Just as he completed that, Johns whirled around gun aimed. I tried hard not to snickering, nope Johns was still as dumb as he looked.

We continued a bit then I heard the shots and we retreated back to the camp.

**Riddick's POV**

The others having left I stalked them a bit. But then I went back to the crash. All that was left there was the Aussie's and the kid and that entrepreneur with the glasses. He was perched on top of his little piece of the ship being 'guard'. That's when the other one came by. The one that we hadn't noticed before. As the entrepreneur headed down to see if it was me I quickly ascended to his perch grabbed a bottle of the liquor that he'd been drinking and toke a huge gulp and watched. The man that had come from the other part was walking toward the place where the others were. I snickered as he was just about killed by the Aussie women Sasha? No wait Shazza. Then the gun fire started whoa the Zeke guy had just smoked him. Pity. I watched as they stood stunned by the apparent murder and then Zeke started to drag him away, I followed a slight distance back.

**Kallen's POV**

After the gun fire was heard my first thought was if Jack was hurt and if that Riddick guy was the culprit. Wait I remembered he likes knives not guns. Still my feet quickened just as we reached the camp Shazza was pulling back the tarp and there crouched Riddick with blood in the pit. Johns grabbed him but Shazza started beating on him insanely screaming, "What did you do with me Zeke?" over and over again. Riddick was then pulled up by Johns.

"You Son of a …"

"Hey," I interrupted, pointing to Jack, "Twelve year old!"

Johns glared at me, "Riddick I am going to make you pay."

Riddick just smirked at him as Johns dragged him toward the craft. I followed closely behind quietly. I watched as Johns tied him up and then I watched as Fry came down and questioned him.

"Did you kill him?"

"What do you think?" Riddick asked mockingly.

"Maybe you didn't," Fry said uncertainty clouding her voice, "but you are a killer."

"Could be but I didn't kill him. You're all afraid of me. Most days I'd take that as a compliment but it ain't me you have to worry about now. You just have to look deeper….for the sounds."

"What sounds?" Fry asked quizzically.

"You'll hear them," he smiled.

"Riddick what is with your eyes?"

"You'll have to come closer if you want to see,"

By now I was sitting on the edge of my seat. I had always wondered why Riddick wore those black swim goggles. I held my breath as Fry inched closer to him her hands reaching out timidly. 'Come on woman' I thought. 'Get it over with.'

She grabbed his glasses and ripped them off his face. He had his eyes tightly shut.

"Riddick," she commanded, "Open your eyes."

Slowly his eyes opened, I gasped and sat back. 'Oh my …' his eyes had eyeshine. I had heard of it once and that was a very long time ago, from my past, about someone else. I shook my head and then heard,

"Where can I get eyes like that!" Jack piped up.

"You gotta kill a few people…"

"Sweet I can do that!"

"JACK!" I said coming out of my hiding spot.

"Ah I see eavesdropping runs in your family," Riddick sneered at me as I came in full view.

"We're not related but I've taught him well," I said peering at Riddick, wondering just what his deal was.

Riddick's ROV

She is really interesting. And she be my type of girl if I had a type but in my line of business all you have time for is a whore here or there. Hmm I wonder what her background is. She keeps staring at my eyes like they are something she's familiar with. She's not frightened or scared by them it's like she's just trying to remember. Interesting.

"Jack," she said as she finally turned away, "Come on lets go see if Shazza'z alright."

"But Kal his eyes they're…."

"Yes I know they're awesome but lets go Shazza's more important then some killers eyes!"

"Kal! Aren't you afraid he'll here you? Don't insult him you might be next."

Riddick just sat there chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome characters in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick. Nor do I own some of the quotes from the movie etc. other then that The character that I own is Kallen and a few others along the way.**

**A/N: ok people this is my first Riddick fanfic. PLEASE be kind. I will try to get the spelling right and enough details but I am imperfect and of course no ones perfect. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't right flames just 'cause you can. Thanks! And all of you who love the story read and review:P**

**A/N:[Continued] Thanks for the reviews guys. :P your all GREAT lol…sorry about the wait**

**Chapter 5:**

**Kallen's POV**

Jack and I walked outside away from where Riddick was caged. Fry walked passed us mumbling something about the sounds.

"I have to go down there," she said when she reached the group.

"Where?" asked Johns

"Down in that hole because I think something is down there."

I shuddered, I didn't particularly know what was down there but Riddick was right there are sounds deep within that hole but I wouldn't want to be sticking any part of my body within range of it. Fry was either immensely brave or REALLY stupid.

"Here we'll hook you up to this," suggested Shazza. She held a length of cable in her hands. Probably had something to do with there archeological digs.

As they fashioned the rope around Fry I felt myself getting antsy. I knew something was down there but Fry seemed determined to go. I kept wondering to myself if I should stop her. As she lowered herself into the small hole I realized it was too late for me to say anything all I could do was sit back and watch. I inched closer to the hole and listened to what fry was yelling up at the rest of the group.

"I don't see anything yet," fry called up hesitantly. Then we all heard her gasp and let out a small shriek, "There is something down here!"

That's when the cord went limp.

**Riddick's POV**

I could here it those things that are down there. They could smell the captain girl from the moment she entered the crevice but they liked the hunt. There clicking noises were beginning to annoy me. I shook my head trying to replace the sound. She was going to die down there. She would never see the light of day again.

**Kallen's POV**

I edged closer after I realized that the rope had snapped or that someone or something had cut it. I didn't notice that Jack had slightly edged away from the crowd. But I did here her whisper, "Do you here that?"

I turned around, "what is it Jack?"

"I hear something," Jack paused, "SHE'S HERE!"

"What?"

"She's behind this thing," Jack pointed frantically to a mound of dirt, "She's in there!"

"Watch out," Shouted someone behind me.

I toke a step back and watched as they dug a hole and grabbed Fry out of it. I grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"You just saved her life Jack!" I said. Jack just looked up at me and smiled.

"What was down there Fry," asked Johns.

"No," gasped Fry and just as she was about to answer she was suddenly yanked back. I leapt for her and grabbed her arm. The rest of the people grabbed for her as she screamed profanity's in our ears. Just then that holy man produced a knife. For a split second I thought he was about to put Fry out of her misery but I realized he was going to cut the rope. When he cut the rope we all fell forward with whatever force had been pulling on Fry.

Jack ran over to me, "Kal are you alright? You moved faster then anyone. It was like you disappeared and then you were there. If it wasn't for you she would've been sucked into that whole but whatever Fu…"

I glared at Jack. "Sorry Kal I was just scared."

I smiled at Jack well I'm glad that's over and lifted myself of the ground.

That's when I saw Fry and Johns storming off to where they were keeping Riddick I decided it wouldn't hurt to follow.

**Riddick's POV**

I heard them coming from a distance away when I looked up I was slightly shocked, Fry had survived. I smirked, "So did you like what you found down there?"

"You..," Fry said, "You knew what was down there."

"Maybe," I smiled and then she caught my eye again she was sneaking in the shadows. She was really very good at that but I still saw her lurking there.

"Riddick!" Johns yelled right in my face. I growled and wished I had a shiv on had he's be interesting to see what's on the inside of his worthless hide. I realized that Fry had left.

"What do you want Johns?"

That's when he pointed the gun in my face, "Remember this," he said, "As the time I coulda' but didn't." with that he released me from my bonds and with lightning fast reflexes I grabbed the gun from him, "Remember this," I said mockingly, "As the time I coulda' but didn't." I dropped the gun and walked away. All the while I was all to well aware of our little peeping tom I'm wondering when she'll actually approach me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick and beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome characters in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick. Nor do I own some of the quotes from the movie etc. other then that The character that I own is Kallen and a few others along the way.**

**A/N: ok people this is my first Riddick fanfic. PLEASE be kind. I will try to get the spelling right and enough details but I am imperfect and of course no ones perfect. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't right flames just 'cause you can. Thanks! And all of you who love the story read and review:P**

**A/N:[Continued] Thanks for the reviews guys. :P your all GREAT lol…sorry about the wait**

**Chapter 6: **

**Kallen's POV**

We decided that we'd start traveling back the way we had originally started out and Riddick was to be the pack mule. I was seriously intrigued with this man and I didn't particularly know why. I couldn't figure out why he reminded me so much of someone. He probably thinks I am a total creeper because I keep staring at him but it's something about him, something.

Jack and I were walking in front of Riddick I had one of the breathing contraptions that Shazza and Jack had rigged up. I looked behind me and again stared at Riddick. He didn't have one and I was debating on sharing mine with him when we saw it. It was a mining compound and the first thought that crossed my mind was PEOPLE but then I realized from the look of it, it was deserted. The group of us cautiously approached it. I wondered what made people desert this place. It was eerie, really creepy. I sensed death, pain. I shook my head unfortunately the thought's wouldn't go away.

I saw Jack sneaking off with one of the Arab boys, "Jack! Be careful!"

I saw Jack turn and the wave her hand and wonder off. That girl was going to get in trouble. Again I shook my head and wondered off to one of the other buildings. I approached what looked to be living quarters and forced the door open. There was a long corridor with doors on either side. I pushed one open and slowly walked in. the room contained one bed with a desk and night stand. I looked at a picture on the wall it was of a young man holding in his arms a very beautiful girl and they were smiling at each other. I wondered what had happened to them.

I walked into the next room and saw two beds the second one being quite small in comparison to the other bed, must've been a child's bed I thought. Again there was a picture except in this one it was a family, a mother, a father, and a little girl. That's when I heard a noise. Someone was right behind me. I spun around, hand going for my boot, to produce my hidden shiv. My other hand was half way in a punch when a very strong person grabbed it and spun me around.

"You move pretty fast for a girl," growled a voice.

"Hello Riddick," I said, he released my arm and I turned slowly to face him. he had his head cocked to one side and his ever permanent sneer on his face.

"Good reflexes too,"

"Where I come from you have to be one your toes constantly. You of all people should understand that."

He smirked, "Only to well I'm afraid."

He took a step closer to me and sniffed the air. I gave him a confused look.

"You don't smell like fear. Interesting. Why are you so interested in me?" he asked taking yet another step closer our chests almost touching. Before I could answer him a sound came from the corridor. Within a second Riddick had disappeared just in time too Johns figure loomed at the door.

"Hello," he said as he came into the sunlight, "Has Riddick been around here?"

"No, why do you ask."

"Huh, I thought he'd taken a particular liking to you," Johns stepped forward and reached out to touch my hair, "And with Riddick's success with women I wouldn't want you to be just another one of his how would you put it conquests. You're far too pretty and young for that."

I stepped back and pushed his hand away just as I heard a soft growl. 'Maybe Riddick didn't completely disappear after all', I thought as I glared at Johns.

"Look I'm not your type so get lost bozo!" I said continuing to glare.

"Why you little tramp. I'm sure you'd throw your self at Riddick, scum, but you can't take a decent guy like me."

"Don't call me a tramp, besides your not decent the day you'll be decent is the day that earth becomes popular again."

Johns took a threatening step towards me and I stated backing away reaching for again the concealed shiv in my boot. That's when we heard the scream.

**Riddick's POV**

I was just getting ready to kill John's for trying to hit on Kallen when I heard that scream. It wasn't a scared scream it was just an excited scream. John's and Kallen went out first I followed slowly. When I reached my destination I realized why the Captain chick screamed. She'd found our way out of here.

**A/N: sorry it's alittle short but I really wanted to get the feeling of the people who lived in the compound years before and I wanted to get a bit of a start on Riddicks and Kal's relationship :D hope you guy's enjoyed it ttyl cya**


End file.
